Something New
by lookingforthestars
Summary: Paige tries out something different and Walter's not quite sure how to react. Married Waige smut.


**Future fics all day every day. More straight up smut. Apparently I'm not just Waige trash, I'm smutty Waige trash and it's probably not going to get better any time soon. So enjoy the results of my mind just permanently in the gutter.**

Walter was not a fan of surprises.

Paige learned that early on in their friendship, and it only became more apparent once they were together. With the exception of _how_ they'd gotten together—a sudden, frenzied kiss in the middle of a case that had been a fairly equal surprise to both of them—Walter craved control and preferred to approach any situation with solid preparation.

He had no problem surprising her, of course—not that he was always successful. The time he reorganized her filing system without consulting her, for example, or put in a bid for a house she'd never laid eyes on. But his heart was in the right place, she worked some of his more insightful suggestions into her filing, and they ended up moving into the house after they got married. As much as she hated the thought of him being right, again, the property was beautiful. Aside from the soundproof basement he used as a workshop, every detail seemed to be designed exclusively for her and Paige knew he'd done it all to make her happy.

The soundproof walls came in handy on other occasions as well.

Out of respect for who he was, though, Paige rarely flipped the tables on the genius. Deep down, she'd always wished she could change his perspective on the unknown—teach him that it was okay to loosen the reigns a bit. Walter trusted her as much as he would ever trust anyone, despite some ups and downs in the beginning, and the liaison wanted to test the waters in a way she hoped they would both enjoy.

Paige bent down and flipped her curled hair in front of her face, fluffing the bottom layers with her fingers before straightening up. She almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror. It had been years since she'd dressed up like this, not since before she had Ralph, and she felt like another person. Which was exactly the point.

She leaned in to clean up a smudge of mascara, careful not to disturb the dark shadow and liner that rimmed her eyes. She tapped on her lips and restrained herself from reapplying her pink gloss. Drew had often encouraged her to wear more makeup— _just like those bimbos he cheated on you with_ , she thought as she rolled her eyes—but the genius always complimented her normal, everyday appearance and probably wouldn't mind if she never wore cosmetics at all.

Paige sighed and zipped up her toiletries bag. She'd been stalling long enough. The liaison held her breath and listened for any unexpected sounds in the house—she knew Ralph wouldn't be home for hours, but the idea of her son returning early and catching her like this caused her face to burn. The only noise was the clacking of Walter's keyboard and she could tell he was on his laptop in the bedroom, so she wouldn't have to make up an excuse to lure him there.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Paige shut the door quietly behind her and padded down the hallway, grateful for the carpet because the tapping of her strappy heels on hardwood would give her away instantly. She inhaled sharply, not sure why she was so nervous. They'd had their problems, like any married couple, but her body was _never_ a source of complaint for Walter.

"Oh good, I was just about to go looking for you," he muttered, sensing her presence behind him and planting his feet on the floor so he could swivel his desk chair to face her. "I needed you…to…sign…"

Walter's words faded out helplessly as he caught sight of her. His eyes widened and he clutched the forms he'd been holding so tightly they started to crumple at the edges.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in lingerie before, but she knew this was a little more unexpected and Walter was speechless for so long she thought she might have to intervene. A small thrill pulsed through her at the knowledge that she could still short-circuit his brain, even after four years together, but her smugness was shattered when he furrowed his brows and said, "What are you wearing?"

Paige blinked. He sounded…perplexed. _You expected this. It's okay._

"It's, uh…" She shifted her weight, her fingers drifting to the hem of her green skirt. It wasn't tight, but it _was_ short and she realized how much of her legs it revealed when her arms extended by her sides, reaching much farther down than the fabric did. "It's just a costume I picked up."

The genius scanned her again, head to toe, and the move that normally made her ache with desire suddenly caused her to feel too exposed. She crossed her arms over her stomach, left uncovered by the cropped black top that ended at her rib cage, and blushed.

"It's not Halloween," he said simply. "Why are you wearing it?"

Paige tightened her arms, taking a breath to steady herself. She knew Walter wasn't overly experienced with other women and although he wasn't opposed to experimentation—as long as he could set the pace—he was clearly not going to pick this up right away. "Walter," she sighed, understanding that he wouldn't grasp it on his own, "you're making me feel a little insecure."

"Oh." She hadn't said it to guilt him, but remorse clouded his features as it dawned on him that he was responding inappropriately. Walter tossed the documents onto his desk and motioned for her to come closer, leaning forward in his chair as his hands reached out to grip her waist. He widened his legs and pulled Paige between them so she could stand more comfortably. "I'm sorry," he murmured, genuine apology in his voice as he stared up at her. "I didn't mean to. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Despite his initial reaction, Paige had no doubt he meant it. Occasionally he told her what she wanted to hear, as all husbands did, but the sincerity in his voice wasn't something he'd ever been able to fake.

His eyebrows knitted again and he pursed his lips. Paige could tell he was trying to proceed carefully, deliberating on the right words to use, and she rested her hands on his outstretched arms, rubbing her thumbs in small circles to assure him that she wasn't upset. "I'm just…confused," he admitted finally.

Paige shrugged. "It's a thing that couples do sometimes. Dress up. Play a role. It keeps things from getting boring. I just thought we could…try it out." His fingers flexed hard on her hips and the liaison searched his face, concerned, wondering what she'd said that set him off. "Walter?"

"You're bored? With us?"

He practically blurted out the words and Paige kicked herself when she realized what her explanation had sounded like to him. Walter was much less insecure than he'd been at the beginning of their relationship, but as someone who never even considered the possibility of marriage before her, he was very attentive to anything that might make her unhappy. The idea that she was unsatisfied with their intimacy and he was clueless would likely have him spinning.

"No," she said firmly, cupping his jaw with her hand and forcing his eyes up to hers. "No, Walter. You're many things, but boring isn't one of them." Sensing his hesitance, Paige brought herself closer and pressed her lips to his, her fingers fluttering over the side of his face. He relaxed into the embrace and she pulled back, stroking his cheekbone as she smiled softly. "I am very satisfied with our love life, I assure you."

The genius seemed pacified and slid his palm farther along her hip so his thumb could reach the skin just above her waistband. He caressed the area lightly and Paige felt a shiver run through her spine at the feeling of his rough fingertips. "So am I," Walter said quietly, his chest rising and falling as he exhaled. "Did you think I was bored?"

"No. Not exactly." Her hands traveled to the back of his neck before tangling in his hair, combing through the thick strands. She didn't expect her surprise to include quite this much _talking_ , but she didn't want any hint of doubt to mar their time together. "I just…I know men tend to like variety when it comes to sex, and I thought you might enjoy it. Something different."

Walter absorbed her answer and used his grip to pull her closer so there was no practically no space between them. He dropped his head, placing a kiss in the same spot on her stomach that his fingers had been, and then leaned back in the chair to gaze up at her, the affection in his expression unmistakable. "I wasn't lying when I said you look beautiful. You do." Paige bit her lip, smiling to encourage him before he forced his eyes straight ahead, as if he was afraid to look at her while he uttered his next words. "But I don't need variety, Paige. Y-you're the only woman I've ever wanted to be with. I wouldn't ask you to be someone else."

Paige was grateful for his firm hold on her because she half expected to melt into the floor. "Oh my God, Walter."

He was already self-conscious and he clearly misread her breathless tone of voice as disapproval. Another wave of guilt washed over his face as his eyes flew up to hers. "I'm sorry—."

She huffed out a laugh to quiet him. "No. That was…incredibly sweet. And very sexy." Despite their close proximity, he still felt too far away and Paige angled to the side so she could lower herself into his lap. Walter slid his arms around her waist to steady her and the liaison kept her hands tangled in his hair as she grinned at him. "How do you always accidentally manage to say the right thing?"

"I just tell you the truth," he answered with a shrug. But his eyes were no longer locked on hers and she followed his gaze as it started to travel lower, to the bare skin exposed by her off-the-shoulder top. She wasn't wearing a bra and she could tell that Walter knew it too. He may not have immediately grasped the reason for her outfit but he certainly didn't seem turned off by it.

"I can change," Paige whispered teasingly, grazing her nails over his scalp and drawing an audible breath from him. "I can put on some pajamas, we could go to bed early…"

Walter scowled to let her know that he didn't appreciate her mocking, but his mouth immediately went to a more productive use as he kissed her neck, directly below her ear, and swirled his tongue over her skin. It was her turn to breathe loudly and she tightened her grip on his curls as his lips traveled a path down to her shoulder. She sighed and felt him smirk in satisfaction.

He pulled back to look at her, appearing contented by the effect his small amount of teasing had on her, and Paige leaned into him, capturing his lips. Their tongues stroked and tangled, slowly, and when they broke apart, the liaison cradled his face in her hands and offered him another soft smile. "I only did it for you," she breathed, pleased by the way his pulse quickened under her fingers. "I'll give you anything you want, you just have to ask me, okay?"

Walter's response was to slide his hand down her side and dip his fingers into the waistband of her skirt, exploring her skin lightly while she squirmed against him. "I have everything I want," he murmured in her ear before returning his lips to the curve of her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark but not enough that she wouldn't be able to cover it with foundation later. They'd found an acceptable balance, after years of practice, since Walter had a thing about claiming her that way and no intention of stopping any time soon.

His fingers dropped lower under her skirt and he stopped suddenly, raising his eyebrows as he realized that a bra wasn't the only item of clothing she'd forgone. She grinned mischievously and pulled him into another kiss, rolling his bottom lip between her teeth as she gripped his left hand and placed it on her inner thigh. For the sake of his projects, Walter had found it useful to become equally adept at working with both of his hands, but like the soundproof walls, that turned out to have other satisfying applications.

Paige moaned into his mouth as he drew his fingers along her entrance, causing her entire body to tense, and she pushed her hips forward, almost falling off his lap in her desperation to increase the contact. He supported her with his free arm and glided over her again, smirking at how worked up she was. The genius could be unbearably smug sometimes but she was never very good at hiding her reactions to his touch, and it was only because she loved him so damn much that she allowed him to gloat the way he did.

Not that she couldn't affect him, too. She pushed up her skirt—it didn't have far to go—and grabbed his hand, dragging him to where she wanted. He obliged, slipping two fingers into her and curling them until she gasped. Paige rolled her hips against him, kissing him more fervently as he fell into a steady rhythm. There were too many items of clothing between them but she quickly dismissed her hope of getting Walter out of his shirt, knowing she wouldn't make it past the second button with the way he was handling her.

Walter had always been…well…a _genius_ at foreplay, but there was extra intensity in his efforts now and she knew without him saying it that he was trying to reassure her, demonstrating what he'd already said—that she was the only one he wanted, and he found nothing dull or routine about being with her.

She panted his name, her voice cracking on the second syllable, and that was what always got him. Walter sped up the movement of his fingers and rubbed his thumb at the same tempo over her clit, never breaking his contact with her lips, and Paige pressed down on him a few times before gripping his hair tightly as she came apart.

The liaison felt a little lightheaded and Walter brought both of his arms around her waist, drawing soothing circles on her skin as she recovered. Paige certainly enjoyed the passion he brought to everything he did, but he was so careful with her when she was coming down, like he might break her, and she was amazed by how safe that made her feel.

When she could think again, she pushed lightly on his chest and extricated herself from his grasp, smoothing down her skirt as she stood. There was a question in his face and it was answered soon enough as she lowered herself onto her knees, grinning up at him. Paige fumbled a bit as she tugged on the button of his pants, still regaining her strength, but Walter took hold of her wrists and smoothed his hands over hers. "Bed," he muttered, eyes darkening, and Paige allowed him to pull her up. The way he was looking at her made her mouth dry—the only part of her body that was.

He dipped his head to kiss her again, walking backward with her until her legs hit the edge of the mattress. Walter gripped her waist and lifted her slightly, helping her onto the bed, and Paige realized he was barely restraining himself from throwing her on it. Not that she would have minded. She stretched her arms over her head, the top she was wearing riding up slightly, and he soaked her in for a moment before climbing on top of her. Paige hooked her leg around his, planning to switch their positions so she could continue what she started on the other side of the room, but the genius shook his head, using his weight to keep her pinned down.

"Later," he growled, and Paige nodded in understanding. She'd wanted this night to be about Walter—to show him how much she still loved him and wanted him—but she could see from his expression that what _he_ wanted and needed, at least right now, was complete connection between them. She melted into him as he slid his tongue over her bottom lip, pressing every inch of his body against hers, the friction from his clothes simultaneously arousing and frustrating her. They both had the same idea and worked together to remove his shirt, her starting at the top button and him on the bottom, and he shrugged the material over his shoulders, peeling off his undershirt in almost the same motion.

Paige smiled. They always did make a good team.

The liaison groaned as Walter's bare skin finally met hers and she flexed her fingers into his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed her again, long and deep, setting every inch of her body on fire. A small sound of protest came from her throat as he tore his lips away and he laughed—he was usually the one making that noise—before trailing his fingers up her stomach and tracing the edge of her shirt. She arched her back, welcoming the contact, encouraging him to rip off this dumb outfit like she knew he wanted to, and reached up so he could push the top over her chest and toss it…somewhere. There was nothing Paige cared less about in that moment than where her clothes ended up—it wasn't like she'd need them for work tomorrow.

Walter's hands dropped to her breasts and she arched again, even the light pressure he was applying sending her straight toward bliss. Paige had never felt any particular pride in her breasts, before him, but it wasn't uncommon to catch him staring from across the garage, and in bed he lavished more attention on them than on any unsolved equation he'd ever tackled. She still didn't think they were anything special, but she wasn't inclined to argue if he felt otherwise.

He circled her nipples with his calloused fingers before tracing the same path with his tongue, flattening it to sweep across one side and then the other. On any other night he could spend half an hour just doing this, driving her to orgasm more often than not, but he'd been clear about his need for her and she wasn't surprised when he straightened up to thrust his tongue back into her mouth. The genius pushed himself up onto his hands, hovering over her, and reluctantly rolled over to root through the bedside table, grabbing the last condom from a torn box. They worked in harmony again as he ripped open the wrapper and Paige propped herself on her side, tugging on his zipper and shoving his pants and boxers over his hips, leaving the genius to push them the rest of the way off and kick them to the floor.

Walter didn't protest as she took the condom from him and rolled it down—this was nobody's favorite part and she had a feeling he enjoyed it more when she was touching him. Her mind raced with a thousand ways she wanted to tease him, torture him, make him beg for her, but that could wait and Paige realized she was as anxious to have him inside her as he was to be there. Her fingers hooked around her skirt as she lifted her hips, but Walter pushed her back down with the heel of his hand, shaking his head. "Leave it."

 _Look who's getting into the spirit of things._ Paige grinned breathlessly, yanking him back down to meet her. He stroked her once, her arousal coating his fingers, and when he was satisfied that she was ready he pushed into her, grunting as she wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him deeper. She sucked on his bottom lip insistently, muffling her moans as he angled his body so he could stroke her clit each time he buried himself in her. He usually saved that for later, which meant that he wasn't going to hold out long and wanted to pull her under with him.

The genius had told her once that he liked when she talked to him, liked to hear her voice in his ear. Paige wasn't sure how much coherent speech she'd be capable of, but she wanted to give him everything she could, so she kissed his cheek and whispered, "You feel incredible." Drawing his face back to her, she pressed her lips against his, keeping his attention focused on her as his movements grew more erratic. "God, Walter, I'm so in love with you," she mumbled, marveling at how strong the effect of those words still was as he surged inside her.

Paige shifted her legs lower around him, increasing the sensation in her body, and her nails dug into his back as she trembled, choking out his name. She'd barely hit her climax when Walter thrust into her one last time and froze, breathing heavily against her neck.

She released him and he dropped to his side, running his hands over his face. "I'm sorry," he muttered through his fingers.

"Why?" Paige tried to sit up so she could look at him, but he'd made it practically impossible for her to move, so she settled for resting her head on his chest and draping her arm over his stomach. "That was amazing."

"It's just not…" he sighed. "Not everything I wanted to do. For you."

She placed a kiss to his collarbone and smiled. "You went above and beyond, as usual. Besides…" Paige propped her chin on her hand and looked up at him, waiting until he met her eyes. "Sometimes you need to let me do things for you. It isn't always about me and it shouldn't be. I told you that all of this was for you, so…please just let me take care of you tonight."

His lips curved as he reached out with one hand to stroke her hair. "You did. Thank you."

"Oh, babe." The liaison wrapped her right leg around his and used the leverage to flip herself over until she was straddling him, grinning as his hands found her hips again. "I'm just getting started."


End file.
